experience_seattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Where to go
When you visit Seattle, there are various attractions that you can't miss! Seattle offers a wide variety of places with interesting historic and theme, bust most importantly lots of fun. Seattle Space Needle The Space Needle is an observation tower located in the Seattle Center near Downtown. It is 605 ft. (184 m) high, 138 ft (42 m) wide, and weighs 9,550 tons. It has an observational deck at 520 ft (160m), a rotating restaurant called SkyCity restaurant at 500 ft (150 m) and a gift shop at the bottom of the tower. It offers a 360 view of Downtown Seattle, Olympic and Cascade Mountains, Mount Rainier, Mount Baker, Elliot Bay and the Surrounding Islands. You can experience the view both in daylight and night. Is open seven days a week, 365 days a year, but hours may vary so check their website or call for more details before you visit. Pike Place Market Pike Place Market is a public market overlooking the Elliott Bay waterfront in Seattle. This Market is the oldest continually operating farmers' market in the United States. Consists of several lower levels located below the main level. Each level accommodates antique dealers, comic book and collectible shops and small restaurants. The upper street level contains fishmongers, fresh produce stands and craft stalls. You can watch the world famous fish throwing Pike Place fish boys, visit the first Starbucks Coffee Shop and you can take tours to discover the hidden treasures inside the Public Market. Original-Starbucks-2.jpg Pike Place Market.jpg PPM.jpg seattle-pike-place-market-fish-throwing.jpg Underground Tour Seattle has a network of underground passageways and basements in downtown, that was ground level at the city's origin in the mid-19th century. After the streets were elevated these fell into disuse. Now it has become a tourist attraction where you can learn more about eh history of the city while you walk among these streets. Theo Chocolate Tour Theo Chocolate is a chocolate factory and is the first roaster of organic and fair trade-certified cocoa in the United States. It was founded in March 2006 in the Freemont neighborhood. Theo has sourced beans from Costa Rica, Venezuela, the Dominican Republic, Peru, Ecuador and Congo. The factory offers a tour where you can learn more about the history of cocoa and also the transformation from the cocoa fruit into chocolate. Best of all, you'll get to taste their products. They're open Monday through Sunday from 10am to 6pm. THEO_origin_smaller-cropped-smaller1.jpg theo_factory.jpg Ride the Ducks Ride the Ducks is a super fun tour around the city principal attractions, such as pioneer square, the downtown shopping district and Pike Place Market, and ending into the water for a party on wheels that floats. Their Coast Guard-certified maritime captains will take you on an adventure and fun-filled musical tour of Seattle. Tours depart daily seven days a week. Woodland Park Zoo Woodland Park zoo is zoological garden around the Phinney Ridge neighborhood in Seattle. The zoo includes 92 acres of exhibits and public spaces. It's collection contains 1,090 animal specimens, 300 animal species, 35 endangered species and 5 threatened animal species and more than 1,000 plant species. Woodland Park is known around the world for its award-winning exhibits. The zoo is open daily from 9:30 am to 6:00 pm and is closed on christmas. zoo.jpg 175px-Woodlandparkzoo_logo11.png Seattle Aquarium The Seattle Aquarium is a public aquarium opened in 1977 an located on Pier 59 on the Elliot Bay waterfront. The aquarium provides fun and exciting ways to see, touch and explore the underwater world of the northwest and beyond. The highlights are: a 120,000 gallon tank holding sea creatures from the coast, two large touch tidepool tanks, the giant pacific octopus, harbor seals, sea otters and other colorful creatures. The aquarium is open daily from 9:30am to 5:00pm. otter.jpg descarga.jpg Seattle_-_Pier_59_-_01.jpg Gum Wall The Market Theater Gum Wall is a local landmark in downtown, located in Post Alley under Pike Place Market. The Gum Wall is a brick alleyway wall covered in used chewing gum. The tradition began in 1993 when patrons of Unexpected Productions' Seattle Theatresports stuck gum to the wall and placed coins in th gum. It became an official tourist attraction in 1999. Now , you can go to the Gum Wall and left your mark. Seattle Great Wheel The Seattle Great Wheel is a giant ferris wheel at Pier 57 on Elliot Bay . It opened on June 29th, 2012, and ir became the tallest ferris wheel on the west coast of the United States with an overall height of 175 ft (53.3m). It's open daily with different operating hours: Monday-Thursday 11:00am-10:00pm, Friday 11:00am-12:00am, Saturday 10:00am-12:00a and Sunday 10:00am-10:00pm.